Solo
by WWE-Slash-Luvee
Summary: Mike doesn't want to give Alex oral, but Alex proves that he doesn't need Mike to give him what he wants. Warning: Autofellatio, Mike/Alex SLASH


**Something I've been thinking about for a while. Warning: Autofellatio**

Solo

Mike and Alex were lying in their hotel room bed together, naked and watching gay porn. Both of them were hard and ready for action. Alex turns to Mike and says, "Mike, how come you never suck me off? I've been asking and you've never told me when you'll do it". Mike sighed. Him and Alex have been over this many times before. He just didn't feel comfortable giving oral to another man. Alex _was_ the first man he'd ever been with so all this was still new to him.

He told Alex straight, "I just don't feel comfortable doing that yet. Can't you understand that? Look, I get it. It feels good having a man suck you off because I love when you do it, but I'm just not ready, okay?" Alex's face dropped when Mike yelled at him. "How can you be so selfish?" Alex asked Mike. "Me? Selfish?" Mike asked Alex. "Yes, you", Alex answered. Mike scoffed, "I'm not selfish. I just don't want to be forced to do things that I don't want to do", Mike told him, plainly. "It becomes selfish when you have your partner do something that you aren't willing to do yourself", Alex told him. Mike rolled his eyes. Alex looked at him, disgusted. "Oh that's okay. You must think I really _need_ you to give me oral, but I don't".

Mike looked at Alex, confused. "Yeah you think so don't you", Alex asked him, smiling with his head cocked to the side. "Of course you do. I know you wouldn't go off and cheat on me, knowing that I would kick your ass if you do", Mike told him. "Oh, I don't need another guy to blow me. I can do it all…by…my…self", Alex slowly said to his boyfriend.

Mike looked at Alex confused again. Alex laid on his back and rolled his legs upward, positioning both his knees above his shoulders. Mike leaned on his elbow, watching with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know Alex was that flexible. He also still didn't know what Alex was about to do.

"I bet those guys in that porno can't do this", Alex said. That's when Alex positioned his penis near his lips. He turned to Mike, whose mouth was opened wider as Alex opened his mouth and pushed his penis through it. Alex bobbed his head back and forth. "Mmm", he hummed. He took his mouth off himself for a second saying, "I taste good". Mike couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen anything like this before. Not only that, Alex was enjoying himself without him.

"Two can play that game", he whispered in Alex's ear. He laid on his back and rolled his legs up just like Alex. He couldn't get his penis in his mouth so he sitting up and leaning over, but his neck wouldn't allow it. So he spread his legs and little more and that's when he was able to suck himself. Mike had no problem with it because it was his own penis he was sucking, not someone else's. "Mmm", he hummed, mocking Alex. "I taste better". Alex was stunned. He didn't know Mike could do that, but if that the way Mike wanted to do then let the game begin.

He sucked himself even harder, feeling the satisfying, electrifying vibrations of his mouth. Mike was enjoying himself too. He loved the wetness his mouth had since he had been drinking water all day. That's when he came up with an idea. He stopped his autofellatio and asked, "Alex?" "Yeah?" Alex asked him. "Let's make a bet. Whoever comes first is the winner. If I win, you have to suck me every night for a week". Mike smirked. 

"And if I win…" Alex asked him. Mike answered, "I'll blow you anytime you want". Alex smiled, "You're on". They went back to their sucking. Alex blew himself harder, humming the whole. "Oh fuck!" Mike yelled. "Did you come?" Alex asked. "No, but I do so much better than you at this", Mike vexed. That did it for Alex. He tried to win anyway he could. He licked the underside of himself. He licked the head. He even licked his balls to speed up the process. After moments and moments of licking, sucking, and blowing they both felt that feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They both speed up their pace. "Mmm…Mmm…Mmmmmmmm", Alex screamed, his mouth full of himself. Mike took himself out of his mouth, breathing hard.

"I win", Alex said, trying to breath with a mouth full of his own jizz. "Show me", Mike told him. Alex opened his mouth, showing Mike the white juices that splattered his mouth. "Aw, man", Mike whined. Alex pointed to his crotch, "Get to suckin', big boy".

They unfolded out of their positions. Mike leaned over Alex to where his dick was. Alex's dick was inches away from his mouth. He turned to Alex looking with disgust. Then his face softened, "Alex, I didn't mean what I said. You are better at this than me". "I know", Alex told him. "I got to see for myself just now, remember?"

Mike smiled as he put Alex's penis in his mouth, sucking his first dick. That's when Mike realized that this wasn't as bad as he thought.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review!**


End file.
